


Art for Oldest Story in the World

by sunryder



Category: Eureka
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Elyssblair's story, "Oldest Story in the World."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Oldest Story in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oldest Story In The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708445) by [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair). 



> Elyssblair's story is *perfect.* I adore Eureka and this story is a fusion of Eureka and the Sentinel, and I loved it. Go and read it! (I now have the ardent desire to go read/write everything Sentinel I can find.)

[](http://s1097.beta.photobucket.com/user/avro21/media/eurekasentinel.jpg.html)


End file.
